The Fifth Doctor
The Fifth Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor. He was portrayed by Peter Davison in the TV Series, and voiced by Cameron Hughes in the BloodLoomis Productions' Lego Doctor Who Series. The Fifth Doctor was a vulnerable and indecisive character, with a boyish appearance, dressed in an Edwardian cricketing outfit. He travelled with a number of companions, notably Australian air hostess Tegan Jovanka, Trakenite aristocrat Nyssa, boy genius Adric, alien renegade Vislor Turlough and briefly, American botany student Peri Brown. Character History The Fourth Doctor, critically injured after falling from the Pharos Project Radio Telescope, regenerated into his fifth body. The regeneration was troubled, and it was only after recuperation in the city of Castrovalva that the Doctor recovered. Castrovalva was in actuality, an illusion devised by the Master, but the Doctor escaped along with Adric, Nyssa and Tegan. They went on numerous adventures, running into a number of alien races. Whilst fighting the Cybermen, the Fifth Doctor was faced with tragedy when Adric died in a collision between a space freighter and prehistoric Earth. Following this, the TARDIS arrived at Heathrow Airport, where the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan uncovered a plan by the Master to gain the power of Xeraphas. Tegan was left behind, as the Doctor and Nyssa presumed she would stay to work on the airlines. The Doctor and Nyssa travelled for some time, before being reunited with Tegan in Amsterdam during a confrontation with Omega. She joined the crew again, and the trio went on further adventures. The Fifth Doctor then encountered a schoolboy known as Vislor Turlough, who in actuality was an alien renegade enlisted by the Black Guardian to kill the Doctor. Turlough joined the TARDIS with the intent of killing the Doctor, but could not bring himself to do it, instead joining the crew, turning his back on the Black Guardian. During this time, Nyssa left the TARDIS to find a cure for Lazar's disease after a trip to the plague ship Terminus. In the time of King John, the Doctor, Tegan and Turlough encountered the Master one more, who was using an android known as Kamelion to impersonate the king to prevent the Magna Carta from being signed. He was stopped, and Kamelion was brought on board the TARDIS. Not long after this, the Fifth Doctor, along with three of his predecessors was taken to the Death Zone, where he stopped the Time Lord President Borusa from getting the immortality of Rassilon. After further adventures, both Tegan and Turlough left the crew. Tegan left after seeing too much death at the hands of Davros and the Daleks, whilst Turlough returned to his own planet of Trion along with fellow renegades. Along with Turlough, the Doctor was also forced to part ways with Kamelion, who came under the Master's influence again, and begged the Doctor to kill him, to which the Doctor complied. The Doctor then travelled briefly with Peri Brown, before both of them suffered Spectrox poisoning on Androzani Major. The Doctor saved her life using bat's milk, sacrificing himself, and regenerating into the Sixth Doctor. At some point during his life, he also sealed the Vultures away in the Quantum Ark and left them on Titan 6 with the help of the Time Lord Castellan. Personality The Fifth Doctor was notably more affable and indecisive than his predecessors, and unarguably more human. He sometimes would appear as naive and inexperienced, but he was nonetheless a knowledgeable and passionate character, who was much more susceptible to his companions' negative feelings. He viewed his companions more as friends than hitchhikers, and was often seen to be upset at their leaving. His emotional attachment to others was seen frequently throughout his era, but he was always adamant that the rules of time should not be broken, refusing to save Adric from death. Costume The Fifth Doctor's costume changed very little throughout his era. He was rarely seen without his beige coat with red lining, accompanied by a cricket jumper, with a white shirt adorned with question marks on the collar. He would also wear striped trousers, in such colours as red, white and yellow. He would also sometimes wear a hat that matched his coat. Appearances Season 1 (2015-2016) # The Sins of the Time Lords